


Regarder la bête en face

by Nelja



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e22, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle a appris à connaître le côté sombre de Rumplestiltskin, mais rien ne l'avait préparée au sien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarder la bête en face

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2x22.  
> Une sorte de bonus à l'épisode en question, un peu d'introspection et de dialogue sur Belle qui, selon mes goûts, était écritesavec beaucoup moins de profondeur que d'habitude dans cet épisode.

Belle a retrouvé ses souvenirs pour la première fois quand Emma a sauvé le monde : l'enfance dans une cage dorée, les horreurs et les douceurs d'être servante chez Rumplestiltskin, les aventures vécues avec un enthousiasme qui avait apaisé son amertume, puis l'emprisonnement.

Elle s'était retrouvée entière, fière et heureuse. Bien sûr, elle avait souffert, mais elle avait toujours rêvé d'être une héroïne, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait _facile_.

C'est maintenant la seconde fois ; et alors qu'elle retrouve la même sensation, les souvenirs qui reviennent par vagues, par éclats brillants, se mettent en place, se mettent en ordre, elle pourrait plaisanter que cela commence à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Si elle se sentait complète et victorieuse comme la première fois, si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir ouvert une chambre obscure dans son coeur.

_Lacey ? Vraiment ?_

La première fois, elle embrasse Rumplestiltskin parce qu'elle l'aime, parce qu'elle a besoin de réconfort, et probablement, comme elle peut voir les dernières semaines avec le regard biaisé, distordu de Lacey, lui aussi.

La seconde fois, elle l'embrasse comme remerciements, et comme excuses, parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de douter de lui ou de le sous-estimer, elle ne savait pas, sa vrai âme n'existait plus, mais elle sent bien cette surprise émerveillée et âpre dans son coeur.

Si elle avait pu se poser la question, elle n'aurait pas été _sûre_ que Rumplestiltskin la choisirait, elle, au lieu de son double obscur.

* * *

Elle savait depuis longtemps, depuis la première rencontre peut-être, que Rumplstiltskin avait la possibilité d'être bon, et bien sûr, elle savait bien qu'il avait la possibilité d'être mauvais. C'était presque une évidence, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde a le choix, il suffit d'être capable de le voir.

Elle était fascinée par lui depuis le début. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas été ? Il était celui qui avait sauvé son pays. Là où certains dévoilaient tout dès la première conversation, il semblait avoir un nouveau mystère dans chacun de ses sourires, dans chacun de ses gestes, et Belle avait voulu les découvrir tous.

Elle avait été témoin de sa cruauté, oui, et de la façon dont il s'en amusait, et ses rires avaient laissé des éraflures sur son coeur, mais elle ne s'était pas détournée, cherchant la lumière des étoiles dans la nuit. Chaque pacte qui avait apporté plus de bonheur que de malheur - à commencer par celui qu'elle avait passé elle-même -, chaque acte de compassion, de révolte devant les guerres ou les familles déchirées, son coeur innocent l'avait gardé comme un trésor.

Cela ressemblait à tomber amoureuse - tomber dans un abîme sans en voir le fond - mais c'était aussi, d'une certaine façon se diriger bravement vers cet abîme et affronter la bête en face. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, juste ses yeux et son coeur, et ses mots taillés en miroir pour qu'il puisse se reconnaître, et cela devait bien être assez.

* * *

"Qu'aimais-tu chez elle ?" demande-t-elle la tête posée sur l'épaule de Rumplestiltskin. "Chez moi ? Lacey ? Que cherchais-tu ?"

Elle a peur de poser cette simple question. Quelle pauvre héroïne elle fait. Quelle plus pauvre héroïne ferait-elle si pour cela, elle gardait le silence ?

"Toi." répond-il.

"Me ressemblait-elle ?"

Belle a peur de la réponse. Elle se rappelle les désirs sombres et les rires vides, Lacey se délectant des coups que Rumplestiltskin assénait sur de quelconques passants, s'échaffant de les voir lécher ses bottes, et elle se pressait contre lui, ses robes si légères laissant sa peau nue toucher ses vêtements, sa canne, sa chaleur trouble, son coeur noir.

A quoi pensait-il, lui ? Brûlait-il du même feu, ou ne voyait-il en Lacey que l'ombre de Belle ?

"Oh non ! Mais c'était une malédiction, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai essayé de t'embrasser. Te rappelles-tu ? Je pensais que l'amour véritable... oh, j'étais stupide."

"Non," s'exclame Belle, "non ! C'est moi qui... n'étais pas moi-même." Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Quand elle l'a repoussé, elle était Belle, mais sans ses souvenirs. L'obscurité est venue plus tard.

"Et j'ai pensé que peut-être... oh, j'avais sans doute tort, mais j'avais l'impression de t'aimer assez. Que si je pouvais séduire Lacey, quels qu'en soient les moyens, et si alors nous nous embrassions, je te retrouverais."

"Tu m'as utilisée." murmure Belle. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas surprenant. C'est ce qu'il fait. Elle a l'impression d'avoir été très stupide en tant que Lacey, en plus d'avoir été cruelle.

Elle a toujours cherché la lumière en Rumplestiltskin, et elle devrait lui reprocher sa cruauté. Envers ceux qu'il a agressés. Peut-être même envers Lacey, si elle réussit à croire au joli rêve qui dit que ce n'est pas elle. Mais il l'a fait pour elle. Et pas seulement dans le sens pour la sauver, elle pourrait très bien lui reprocher de choisir à sa place, de poursuivre des plans qui ont blessé trop de monde sans même réussir...

Mais il l'a fait pour répondre à un désir qu'elle n'a jamais voulu ressentir, qui la dégoûte maintenant, mais dont elle se souvient trop bien, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, poussant des soupirs d'extase devant son pouvoir et sa férocité de bête.

Elle se rappelle lui avoir demandé...

Comment pourrait-elle le blâmer pour cela ? Comment pourrait-elle jamais blâmer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même pour cela ?

"Elle n'était pas toi ! Ne pense jamais cela ! De toutes... non, oublie cela."

"Tu l'as utilisée." confirme Belle. Elle prend une grande inspiration. "Mais te plaisait-elle, aussi ? S'il te plait, ne me dis pas ce que je veux entendre, je n'ai _envie_ d'entendre ni un oui ni un non. J'ai juste besoin de la vérité, et je pourrai la mettre dans une boîte et ne plus la toucher jamais, plutôt que la laisser flotter entre nous !"

Il ne répond pas.

"De toutes..." commence-t-elle. Elle peut bien, encore aujourd'hui, plonger dans l'abîme juste pour le connaître mieux. Il lui reste cela.

"Je suis vieux. J'ai aimé plusieurs femmes." confesse-t-il. "Aucune n'était comme toi. Aucune n'était une héroïne, une personne réellement bonne, une étoile dans la nuit. Et Lacey, même avec ton visage, leur ressemblait plus à chaque mot, chaque geste, était toujours plus éloignée de toi."

Cela ne répond pas tout à fait à sa question, mais c'est un secret plus profond que ceux dont elle avait rêvé.

"Tu m'as choisie." dit-elle enfin.

Il lui lance un regard blessé, comme s'il n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle en avait douté. Il l'embrasse encore, ou elle l'embrasse, peut-être. Et elle garde cette certitude pour son trésor. Rumplstiltskin ne veut pas devenir meilleur parce qu'il l'aime. Il l'aime parce qu'il veut devenir meilleur.

* * *

En vérité, Belle veut partir avec Rumplestiltskin pour retrouver Henry. Elle sait très bien que ce sort n'est qu'un prétexte. Elle n'est même pas une magicienne, et elle n'est pas la seule dans cette ville à savoir lire ! Il y a un couvent entier de fées, et bien sûr, Rumplestiltskin ne leur fait pas confiance, mais ce n'est pas le problème.

C'est juste qu'elle ne s'estime plus capable de mener la quête que son coeur et son honneur lui ont assignée depuis longtemps, affronter la bête dans la coeur de Rumplestiltskin, la terrasser, ne laisser plus que l'homme debout. Pas quand elle a sa propre bête qui attend de la frapper dans le dos. Le combat est inégal. Elle ne peut pas le guider si elle-même n'a plus confiance en son chemin.

Et Rumplestiltskin... Rumplestiltskin est persuadée qu'elle n'est pas Lacey, qu'elles n'ont rien en commun, alors que Belle doit encore s'en convaincre, doit apprendre à retrouver ses sens quand les souvenirs se brouillent. Pour l'instant, l'image qu'il garde d'elle la guidera mieux qu'elle ne pourrait le faire.

Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Belle compte bien combattre Lacey, et elle compte bien vaincre. Oui, Rumplestiltskin part sans moyen de retour, et pourtant elle sait que leur histoire n'est pas finie, et qu'ils seront tous les deux meilleurs quand ils se retrouveront. Elle sera fière de lui, et lui d'elle. Et comme elle croit aux fins heureuses, Baelfire sera là aussi.

Son coeur n'en saigne pas moins quand le vaisseau s'enfonce dans le tourbillon et disparaît. Elle observe les flots, rêveuse, jusqu'à ce que la surface soit lisse de nouveau. Ca y est, elle est entièrement seule.

Sauf que quand elle se retourne, Ruby l'a rejointe sur le quai, semble l'attendre.

"Belle..." murmure-t-elle.

Elle s'étreignent, pendant plusieurs minutes peut-être, pendant tout le temps qu'il faut.

Et puis Belle redresse la tête, brandit le fragment de magie que Rumplestiltskin lui a laissé. "J'ai une quête." annonce-t-elle. "Cela te plairait-il, de sauver une ville avec moi ?"


End file.
